Avatar, The Legend of the Four Masters
by kryzizbonny
Summary: Story many centuries after Avatar, the last Airbender. The balance is broken when Khaos, an evil spirit that scaped the spiritual world murders Avatar Jun while in Avatar state. In fear and distrust, people lost all hope with an exception of a group called "The Avatar Finders" who believe, despite of the legend, that the new avatar is around.
1. Chapter 1 - Finders Keepers

**Avatar, The Legend of the Four Masters**

**Book 1 Air**

Chapter 1 Finders, Keepers

A man walked by almost falling into her table. She gave him a horrible look while sipping a cup of tea. He wasn't the only drunk around, she disliked that kind of places but the hope of the world rested in that sticky and stinky place.

Nashida was very patient but spending her 25th birthday waiting for someone to appear in some little pub, in some little city in some little island, just because she heard some rumors wasn't her idea of a good time.

Another drunk man stumbled into her spot, she was sick of it, and just when the thought of leaving crossed her mind, she froze completely. A presence, some chills. A girl with dark and perfect skin entered the place.

She wore some feathers in a bandana that kept away some heavy curls from her face. Her blue skirt was long and her white top very short. A ton of necklaces hanged from her neck just as many bracelets from her wrists. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about her. One of her eyes was icy blue; the other one was red as lava.

That girl walked making way to the bar, ordered a drink and started talking in a very low voice with the bartender, then made her way to the exit.

Nashida paid in a second and followed her very closely. She turned in some alley, and walked inside a house.

Complete silence. For a few minutes she heard not even a whisper, until some worrying sounds stormed. It sounded like swords, then like bullets, and then it all went silent again. Nashida waited with her guard on. A guy walked outside in a funny way.

–¿Bloodbending? – Muttered Nashida while watching. The girl came walking very calmed behind him, she rested her hand over his head, seemed to be very concentrated on it. Then the guy's look changed completely, just as he was someone else. In his eyes there was confusion and a bit of innocence. He was now able to move his body again. He laughed and then ran away.

The girl with the feathers stayed there with her eyes close. Nashida kept looking until she spoke.

–¿Who are you?

Nashida's heart pounded like never in her life and then her body moved against her will to expose her. It was weird, she was never a victim of bloodbending before, and to be honest she expected it to be very painful. It wasn't.

–I'm going to ask again– the girl with the feathers said.

–I'm Nashida, I've been following you

–I know, why?

Nashida didn't answer this time, she was thinking her next words since the girl was very powerful and a bit creepy.

Since the death of the last avatar, the world fell into darkness. She still had some blurred memories; she was very little when it happened.

Avatar Jun, from the fire nation, had almost like a gift. Even if all the Avatars had a connection with the spirit world, Avatar Jun's was strongest. She could enter and leave spirit world in seconds just by closing her eyes. The constant contact with past spirits brought wisdom, which she shared with everyone. An exceptional balance to the world was a side effect of that wisdom. The limits between nations were erased, the kings and queens, the emperors, the monks that ruled, got together and worked like a team. But that peace and unity also triggered the thirst of the evil spirit, Khaos, who escaped through the avatar Jun's heart into the world. And despite her mastery of the 4th elements, Khaos defeated her while she was in avatar state.

Khaos, invisible to everyone else then started possessing the bodies of the living to create wars, feuds and pain. It started with the rulers of the world; the throne was then occupied by distrust and fear.

People lost hope… but not her, and she was not the only one. They called themselves "Avatar Finders" girls, boys, women and men who looked for the new avatar despite what the legend said. They would never give up.

Lately there were many avatar finders missing around the world, that's why they didn't move in groups anymore, and a good reason of why they didn't announced easily who they were.

In the middle of her thought, the girl bended Nashida's body to a bit torturing position.

–I don't have all day!

–¡I believe you could be the Avatar and my job is to find you!

The bloodbending stopped, a smile was drawn in the girl's face, but then she started laughing.

–No, seriously, why are you here?

–I'm serious – said Nashida

–It can't be – the girl said – The last Avatar, Avatar Jun's first element was fire, what do you think I am? You are looking for someone in the air temples.

–We thought so too, Necie. Yes, I know your name. The truth is that we tested secretly each airbender, but no one has the characteristics of the Avatar. No one passed our tests.

–So, you couldn't find an airbender in the temples… they are nomads…

–You don't understand…

–Yeah, I'm still lost in the part where you think I'm the avatar.

–It's a theory… since Avatar Jun died in avatar state, we think the avatar cycle was altered.

–It makes no sense.

–You have to be kidding me, right? Look, there's no reason for us to pretend, you are also a firebender, and a story about you was all over Ba Sing Se.

–Look, that story is a fake ok? One, I don't remember that happening since I was very young. And two, I've tried. Really, for some years I really thought I could be the Avatar, but unfortunately my firebending is not real. Nobody is considering that maybe an explosion occurred that day in Ba Sing Se. Some of the antique gas pipes around the city still work, and many of them have exploded around this years… besides, the avatar is gone. Why can't you accept it like everyone else?

–I will never accept the idea of surrender … we are looking for the littlest chance to change the world. There are some terrible things going on and the worst is yet to come. I'm begging you. Give me a month to prove my point, I have a strong feeling about this!

–A month? I can't grant you a month! I can't leave my Island! The people need me. You have no idea of the situation around.

–Yes I do! There's much crime around, fugitives and runaways come to this island everyday. And not everyone is good. But if you can keep them safe with your normal bending, just imagine what you would be able to do if you became the avatar. Not just that, the world since the death of Avatar Jun… well you probably know how bad things are. We really need someone to bring balance to the world once again.

–What if you are wrong? What if I'm not the Avatar?

–There is a very big possibility; I'm not going to lie to you. There are others that we located under same suspicion of being the avatar.

–Why don't you go and fetch them?

–That's what I was going to say. If you come with me, if you are not the Avatar, then you'll meet THE Avatar, and he or she could help making your island a better place. We need all the help possible.

Necie seemed to think deeply about it but then a strong noise came just between the two of them.

–It's the witch! Get her!

Four men were in front of them with guns and before Nashida could even open her mouth, Necie froze one of them, but when she turned around, the other two guys have already captured Nashida.

–What's going on? – She asked while a gun was pointed to her head

–I'll tell you what's going on, your friend here is a witch, a servant of Khaos! She has been erasing my men's minds!

–Can you really do that?! – asked Nashida very impressed but she needed no answer since she saw it. After Necie use bloodbending to avoid the guy in the hut to keep firing at her, she touched his head and his face changed completely.

–She is not even my friend – said Necie

–Oh, then you won't mind us taking her; I bet she will make a fancy present for Lord Fum

–Let her go.

The criminal smiled.

–Trade places with her. Pho, tie her up.

Pho, the other man, approached Necie with a rope.

–I'm sorry– said Nashida

–No, don't worry; this is my fight– said Necie

–I wasn't apologizing to you, it was to him – said Nashida with a smile towards her captor – I'm sorry for the burns, apply plenty of aloe.

–What?

Nashida got covered in flames, the guy screamed in pain, Pho ran towards her but then in a blow, the ropes on Necie's hands were reduced to ashes. Necie then moved her hands, from the earth some water gathered in her hands and in a quick move both Pho and the other guy froze together from the waist down.

–Very impressive– said Necie

–Thanks.

–Now, what to do with you? – Asked Necie to the criminals– I could erase your minds, I could mess your brain so bad that you'll end up thinking you are little bunnies for the rest of your lives.

–Please! No!

–I will let you go. You'll get to Lord Fum and tell him that I'll watch him closely and that I will end his control of the Island. Also I'm putting a curse on you, if you ever set foot here, your heads will explode.

And then she started whispering things, then released them. They ran so fast one of them lost his shoe.

–You can't possibly do that. – Said Nashida

–No, but they don't know that – said Necie with a smile. –And I need to buy some time since I'm going to find the Avatar. Then I'll come back and deal with Lord Fum.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Face in the Centipede

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/Kryziz/Novelas/Ava tar%20the%20legend%20of%20the%20four%

Book 1 Air

Chapter 2 The Face in the Centipede

They slept on Necie's hut and parted the next day. Just as every other avatar, Necie was forced to leave every possession, not that she had many of them. She complained at first, since she didn't believe to be the avatar but agreed to it after Nashida showed her a map with their route. The nearest air temple, where they'll be safe to train, was very far from them.

–It may sound crazy but I'm going to miss this island. Carbon Island is my home- said Necie – I've never been in another place.

–Well, I believe before Khaos, the world was prettier, but it still holds some beauty.

They took Nashida's boat to get to Diamond City, the ruins of one the prettiest cities ever constructed. Before going mad, the ruler of the earth nation, Sun Sao used his earthbending, an earthbending that made him a legend across the nation, to turn all the rock around into pure diamond. Even if it was next to Carbon Island, the most insecure place in the whole globe, even if it was in ruins, Diamond City was the safest, cleanest and richest city that ever existed… probably because it was abandoned.

–Are you sure you want to go there? – asked Necie

–I'ts the shortest distance, why?

–I've heard some stories, creepy stories. People say a spirit took over that city.

–Khaos?

–No. Khaos is powerful but it's invisible to human eyes. They say this spirit looks like a giant centipede with a face. I don't know if I believe in it but there's a reason why a city of pure diamond is intact even being next to the island with the worst kind of criminals.

–Well, if I believed every story told to me, I wouldn't have met you, witch girl– said Nashida while laughing.

Necie smiled shyly.

They arrived hours later. It was impressive. The palace at the center, the houses, the fountains, everything was made of diamond. The colors of the rainbow danced in different spots, occasionally disappearing due to clouds.

The wind blew around Necie's feathers, she felt a chill around her body, and it felt as something she felt before ¿fear?

Nashida took her map out and then pointed in a direction. They started walking but Necie was uneasy, when the wind stopped she could swear she heard many steps, like heels walking around in glass. She let out a small cry. Nashida laughed.

–Are you really scared of this city?

–I heard something! Steps.

–Outside you are so scary and fierce – said Nashida while they entered what looked like a market – who would think that you were so easily scared. Oh!

–What? What?! – Cried Necie looking behind her back, over her shoulder, around…

–Look– said Nashida picking up something around her feet. There were four masks; they apparently came from a broken kiosk. There was a blue one, seemed like a spirit. A happy lion one, a mask of an old man and another one that looked like a white kitten. She put around her face the lion one, gave Necie the mask with the kitten and the other two back to the abandoned kiosk.

–I wonder if there's also food around.

–Could we just hurry up and get out of here?

–Not until you wear the mask

–Ugh! OK!

Necie put on the mask and Nashida started laughing

–Now, let's go

–Sure, just…

A shadow passed behind them quickly, they both felt it, they both screamed.

–WHAT WAS THAT?!

–I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS WRONG!

The light of day was being replaced by darkness. Necie and Nashida hold each other tightly while screaming.

–This doesn't feel like our world anymore!

–It's the spirit! Do your avatar thing and communicate with it!

–I've told you I'm not the avatar!

–Do you think It's really a worm?! I hate worms!

–It's a Centipede and shut up!

She heard it again, the steps were quick, it was approaching and then they saw it, a huge black centipede ran through the diamond floors and surrounded them. They screamed loudly, the centipede had the face of a woman all covered in paint like a noh mask and was smiling but then the smile was erased.

–Oh… what an inconvenient– it said while changing its face – Fake faces, those I can't keep.

–It's talking! – Screamed Nashida

–Shut up! – Said Necie while pinching her. Her whole body was trembling, she knew that new face on the centipede, and she saw it long ago, one of the many criminals of her island. – What do you want?

The centipede looked confused.

–What do I want? I thought you were visiting me, and that always has a motive behind, isn't it?

– Uh… – said Necie, and looked and Nashida who just shrugged. – Yeah... sure… so you won't be eating us?

–Eating you? Are you mocking me? –The centipede change faces again, now the face of a child.

–She is the Avatar! Let us go – said Nashida.

The Centipede looked at her and changed its face again, now it was a beautiful woman.

–She is not the avatar. She just a fraction – it smiled– She is a just a cat – It said while touching the mask. The dark became lighter until they were again in the city.

–Well, you don't know that, Mr. Centipede!– said Nashida

–Don't be rude – said Necie awkwardly and then whispered – it could change its mind about eating us, shut up. I'm sure Mr… what's your name um… sir? Madame?

–Koh.

–Mr. Koh… it's been a pleasure… however we have to go.

–Until we meet again.

Necie and Nashida found a little gap between the face and the tail of Koh and walked away.

–That will be… lovely

They ran until they could not see the city, and then they rested near a big tree. Nashida exhaled while hugging the tree when suddenly she started looking for something in her clothes. She removed the mask from her face and kept looking.

–I lost the map!

–At least you didn't lose your face.

–What?

Necie removed her mask; there was nothing but hair. Nashida screamed her lungs out and Necie laughed, as she turned around, her face intact.


	3. Chapter 3 - Agents of Khaos

**Chapter 3 Agents of Khaos**

–So, we are going to train while we are lost. – Said Necie while practicing some basic waterbending in a little lake they found.

–No, we are not lost… not quite; the sun and the stars can guide us. And we are going to train while we are in our journey. So, show me what you know. I've seen your ice and bloodbending but let's start from the beginning, real waterbending. I want to see how you do, see the waterfall? Try grabbing a sphere of water.

–I don't think…

–I'm not asking, Let's see your technique

Necie glared and then in long heavy steps approached to the waterfall

–If you keep those steps and that attitude you'll earthbend before you can waterbend properly.– said Nashida with a laugh

Necie glared again. Then concentrated on the waterfall, she thought of her bloodbending. She positioned her feet, then moved her hands. The waterfall moved violently, splashing at all directions. Necie went from slightly annoyed to pure rage when the waterfall splashed in her face again and again.

–You have the impatience of avatar Korra, and a very static movement, just as Kyoshi.

–I'm not the avatar! – Necie roared and moved the water, but it wasn't what Nashida expected. The waves were little. She could move small quantities of water up and down, just as the water she took from the ground in the island but aside taking it from the ground it was a very basic move, when it finally formed like a little blob, it collapsed.

–Ok… um…

–I told you! I can bend ice and blood without problem… but water is different. It's not solid; it's not contained in a solid body. Since I was little I've lived in Earth Kingdom's cities. Ice was a bit similar to earthbending, I copied the technique and adapted it. When talking about water, well, the best masters live in south and North Pole. I've never had a waterbending master, my father was an earthbender, my mother, even if she had waterbending heritage, wasn't one. They are both dead now, and I never trained my talents. What I know about waterbending comes from instinct; this is as far as I could get in all these years.

– Yeah, I see your problem, you'll never waterbend like that. You are used to bend water contained or rigid water. Your technique in bloodbending is very clean and perfect, because you can coordinate with the body natural flow of the blood through the veins. That's why when you bloodbend it doesn't hurt. I suspect you also had a bloodbending teacher.

–Yes. Her name was Lava Maere, an earthbender. She could find metals, no matter how deep they were beyond the ground, she could even bend them no matter how little of them they were.

–Oh my…

–Yes, she could bloodbend the iron of the blood. She taught me those two techniques; again, I adapted them to water.

Nashida was speechless.

–So she trained your bloodbending in the ways of a very skilled and exceptional earthbender?

–Yes. Also later on, after Lava Maere passed away I found a book on healing and after mastering it; I also made my own technique to control the water in the brain to erase memories

–Well, that's very impressive but you have to understand they are very different from each other, even dealing with the same element. You are letting the water flow, you can change its speed and direction but you can't let it still. It's your bending coming from earthbending that is also messing up with you. Your movements are stiff, as rock is, but water is more disperse, less rigid, harder to keep together.

–So what do I do?

–You are lucky– said Nashida with a smile– We, avatar finders, have a very strange training, we train just like the avatar would train. We learn the forms of each element even if we can't control them or use them, so when any of us find the avatar, we can be a substitute master while we reach a true master in the elements. Now, I'm a firebender, which is opposite to water, so I may not be a good teacher but I also have a friend, a waterbender who's also part of the "Avatar Finders" he is probably around Roku's Island by now. Anyway, we grew together and I saw his training until we were 15 years old, so I guess I don't suck either.

–Well it sounds very strange, but I won't miss a chance to see this. – Necie laughed, relaxing a bit.

–First of all, position. – Said Nashida approaching to her, moving her feet closer, moving her hands in a graceful circle dance rather than what looked like punches or puppeteer movement. – This is how you move, fluent, tranquil, relaxed. Respiration is very important too. When you bloodbend, you coordinate your respiration with your "victim". It's a bit like that, but instead you control it depending on what you want to do. I know you can ice bend, I suspect you use icebending when you practiced with your master. Ice is rigid, just as your technique. When you form waves, you must breath as little waves on the beach or as big angry waves of a storm. To make a sphere of water –explained Nashida now taking a position and moving just as she showed Necie. You breath calmly, you think peacefully, you feel like floating and also think of your own hands caressing the sphere so it takes the shape.

Necie stepped next to Nashida and moved just as her, there was an advance, but the sphere moved a bit violently.

–Your thoughts are disturbed. You keep so much pressure inside of you, never taking it out and it's making your waterbend kind of explosive and unstable.

–I'm really trying. – Muttered Necie between teeth, and then the sphere broke in a splash, just as a water balloon.

Nashida walked next to her, close to the edge and sat on the floor.

–You are very aware of the physical body– she said– it's functions, it's rhythm. Keep this awareness with the waterfall, with the lake. You look very stiff! Loosen up! Ok, that looks better, now think of the water and think of its coolness. Ok let's try to make a water whip out of the sphere. It's a bit like the flow of irregular water you take from the ground but think about the viscosity of water, unite it you could cool it a little at first so it will be easier.

Necie formed a very irregular whip, it floated it but the water dropped from it.

–There, you stopped breathing, loosen up, chin up, the hand, and relax it!

The whip became a body of less water but it looked better.

–Ok now move slowly, back and forth, think of the waves, and don't stop breathing! Again, the hand! There…

–Wow, this is really happening… – said Necie

–Now you'll concentrate your movement in your arm, pull with your body and move the arm fast as you feel the recoil.

Necie did it. The water did a bit of a whip and then exploded.

–Oh! Can't believe that just happened! –Said Necie as she jumped up and down – you are a good waterbending teacher even if you are a firebender, I can't believe you paid so much attention to your friend… wait a minute, you saw every move– Necie smiled –you liked him!

Nashida was as red as a tomato.

–Does he know?

–Necie!

–He doesn't!

–Shut up!

–We could go there, to Roku's Island after we visit the western air temple if you want…

–Yes… but just because you need a teacher, and he is closer than the poles!

–Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Anyway, I feel like a breakthrough, we should rest, I'm tired, keep picturing Koh, haven't been able to sleep.

They slept but a noise woke them up, they were surrounded. They looked like villagers, but their eyes were completely white. They captured them, before any could move and the one holding Nashida was also a firebender, and he seemed to know about her "body in flames" technique

–Is she? – Asked one looking at Nashida and comparing her to a poster.

–Yes. Master Khaos will be pleased.

They threw them at the back of a car covered in metal.

–What's going on?! – Asked Necie as she freed her mouth from a cloth.

–This is bad. This is very bad! – Said Nashida as she freed herself too –People from around the world, from around the four nations are looking for us, the avatar finders!

–But why? Nobody even thinks it's possible to find the avatar! And what's with their eyes!?

–Because they have a piece of Khaos controlling their spirits! And if we don't find a way to get out and get lost, we are going to be next! One of the guys you saw, I recognized him, years ago he was one of us! We are trying to find the avatar, to bring balance to the world and Khaos is afraid that we may find it.

–But Khaos defeated the avatar! – Said Necie

–Defeated Avatar Jun, but the avatar gain experience from their past lives and spirits lose power by each year they spend in the human world.

–So, finding the avatar would actually change everything!

–Yeah, but not if you get zombified! We have to get out!

–Ok, I have an idea, these cuffs are metal and a chain unites them, right?

–Yeah

–Well, try to heat the chain with your breath in my cuffs to the point they almost melt.

–That will burn you! No, that would cook your hands.

–No, silly. I'll just need some saliva… yeah, I know it's gross, but I don't want to be an agent of Khaos. I'll surround my hands in ice made of our saliva and keep my blood very cold.

–Oh! Then you could cut my chain with the ice! But what about this metal box?

–We will wait until they open it. We have to act quickly. You'll control them, freeze the firebender and I'll make a wall of fire so they won't follow us.

They freed themselves from the cuffs and waited.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bow & Arrow

Chapter 4 Bow and Arrow

The car's backdoors were opened. A big blast fired with great strength. Necie and Nashida jumped out quickly. Necie froze the firebender and bloodbended the others to put their tongues in the ice. They screamed in pain and tried to get their tongues out. Then they ran and Nashida raised a very impressive 10 ft tall firewall. They heard their captors' call for reinforcements but didn't stayed to corroborate it so they kept running through the forest

–Where are we going?

–Does it matter right now? Keep running!

–Ahhhh!

A cliff. They fell from a big height and splashed into a river; there was a waterfall near.

–Do something!

Necie tried but her waterbending was really weak.

The waterfall was approaching quickly. They fell but then Necie made a move and part of the waterfall froze into a tunnel, they slide through it and splashed at the bottom. Both swam to the nearest ground.

–We should keep running– said Nashida

–You are really scared of Khaos.

–Oh, and you are not?

–Not much, I mean, I think we are safe here.

–You don't understand. There are not many of us anymore. Once he knows one of the avatar finders is around, he won't give up. Listen to me Necie, if I get captured…

–You won't Nashida

–No, listen to me! If I get captured you will get to the air temple and send a letter to Lokke on Roku's Island ok? He then will be responsible of training you and taking care of you.

–Ok, ok, let's continue. If you don't feel safe then we will travel all night until we are far enough.

–Ok– said Nashida. – Oh, look! There, those mountains… we are close to Pohuai fortress. If they let us in, we will be safe to rest before continuing.

–¿If they let us in?

–It's a military base, but on the good side, they fight against agents of Khaos and crime in general. This base belonged to the fire nation before the kingdoms united. The thing is that, they don't let anyone in.

–Well, let's try it; I'm really craving some real food, I'm a bit sick of berries and fish.

They got there some hours later, it was a huge fortress, and some guards surrounded them just after they arrived.

–Identify yourselves

–We are Nashida from the Jang Hui city, in the fire side of the united kingdoms and Necie from Carbon's Island in the earth side of the united kingdoms. We need shelter for tonight. We wondered if we could stay here.

–Carbon Island? The city ranked number 1 in crime? Around all the united kingdoms?

–Ah… yeah

–The guards looked at each other.

–I'm sorry, ladies. We can't let you in

–Oh that's Nonsense, Gonk, let them in. – said a guy, younger than the guards, he also looked… not so "millitarish"… his uniform was not as neat and his built was also very different, he was very slim. His messy hair was brown, his big, childish eyes too.

–Yes! Major Yuan. Sir!

–Come inside. I bet you are hungry, nice feathers by the way!

–Thank you for your kindness umm… major Yuan.

–Just call me Yuan, other have to call me major, but you don't.

–Aren't you very young to be a major? - asked Necie

–Well, yes, you could say that… they made me a Major from my abilities with the bow and arrow. I also came here looking for shelter, many years ago. I learned how to shoot and became a part of the Yuyan archers. Anyway, I'm not that young, I'm 17, how old are you?

–17 too

–There, I'm not that young– smiled Yuan – come, this is the kitchen and dining, I'll heat up some tea and snacks.

They entered and sat. When the tea was ready, Yuan approached and served but burned himself by touching the kettle directly, he dropped it, the tea went flying around, it was going to land on Nashida's hair but it didn't at the last second.

–That was close– said Necie

–Yeah…hehe… sorry about that– said Yuan– I'll be getting some more

Nashida sat confused. Yuan came back after some minutes with the kettle and a towel.

–You know, Yuan. It's been a while since I grab the bow and arrow– said Nashida – I used to practice archery, I was pretty good

–Really?

–Yeah, we could have a duel. Just for fun.

–Yeah, sure.

–What about tomorrow, at which time do you practice?

–6:00am

–Nice, I'll be there

Yuan showed them their room. Nashida didn't sleep. She kept remembering all that happened. Could it be?

She got up early and woke Necie up, then they directed to the training area, there were some archers and Yuan. Necie and Nashida greeted and then the second took a bow and some arrows.

–First to get 100 points? – Asked Yuan

–Yeah, sure

–Ladies first

Nashida concentrated and fired, the arrow didn't even get to be close to the target.

–Wow, that was… sucky. You seem to be out of practice – said Necie

–Actually I've never touched a bow

–Then why?

Yuan prepared and shot, the arrow was going directly to the 8 but got to the 10 at the last second.

–He is an airbender.

–Ok, so what?

–We made the test to every airbender, except for him.

–Oh, so now you think HE is the avatar? Now I don't feel so special – said Necie with sarcasm– so now what we do?

–I don't really know… I guess we have to talk to him!

–Your turn, Nashida – said Yuan

–Actually… uhh… Necie doesn't feel well

–Uh yeah my… stomach ouuuuu– said Necie faking

–Maybe you could show us the restroom. It may be diarrhea!

–Nash…– said Necie blushing

–Oh… sorry to hear that. Follow me– said Yuan

–So, Yuan, 17 years eh? When you were born?

–April 15

–How peculiar, Necie was also born that day

–What a coincidence

–Yes, indeed. So… you are so good with the bow and arrow… what's your secret?

–Well…

A soldier came running, he stopped and made a salute.

–Major Yuan, Sir! We are under attack!

–Sorry girls, the restroom is down the hall. I have to go to my post. – Yuan said and ran, but Nashida followed him after grabbing Necie. They went up the main tower.

–Agents of Khaos, Major Yuan, Sir! Coming closer to the fortress.

–Why are they attacking us? I know they were camping near but they never made a move!

–Oh… I think I know why– said Nashida– Yuan, I'm an avatar finder

–What?!

–And Necie here… she might be the avatar.

The whole room looked at Necie

–Hello…– she said awkwardly

–Well, that's great, we could use some avatar strength

–Yeah… we might be able to help, but not at that scale. Her powers aren't that developed.

–Then we can't let them take you. Give the sign to the first archers, officer! I'll be with them.

–Ok! Come with me, I'll keep a close watch on you two.

The three of them ran until they got to one of the walls of the fortress. Arrows crossed from one side to another. A cloud of arrows came towards them, Yuan made a move and made them all fall into the ground off the wall.

–Impressive airbending

–We will need a healer– he told Necie not even hearing what she said –and fire for our own arrows, between the forest and the fortress, there's a path of wood. If we lit it we will warn the villages around and keep the agents of Khaos away for a bit.

Both of them obeyed. Necie started taking care of the wounded archers and Nashida used her fire, in some minutes they managed to turn the wood on.

But the agents' numbers were rising instead of dropping. As some of the soldiers told Necie, some of the agents were their own friends and former partners. The archers, even if they were really good, couldn't kill them or wound them gravely since they were being controlled.

The doors opened, the agents entered violently. Yuan ran to get Nashida and Necie.

–The fortress is no longer safe. You have to flee!

–Yuan, you have to come with us!

–What are you talking about!?

–The agents can't take Necie… and they can't take you!

–What?!

–There's no time! But your birthdate, and your bending! You also could be the avatar!

–There are many airbenders! There's even one as an agent of Khaos down there!

–But you weren't tested! Just, please, even if you are not, Necie could be, and without you we won't be able to get out of here.

–Major Yuan sir! You should go! – Said a soldier – I think it's true… you can see and talk to spirits!

–What?! You can do that?! – Said Necie and Nashida at the same time

–There's no time sir, besides, Pohuai fortress may fall, our minds may belong to Khaos in no more that an hour, but if you are the avatar, you could save us when the time comes!

–I can't leave!

–You are our hope sir!

–Take the lizards sir! They will get you out of here in no time; we will try to retain them!

–Yuan, please! They are coming! We have to go!

Yuan seemed to be in an internal fight against himself, he saluted his soldiers and ran with Nashida and Necie, they got to a room and down the stairs until they got to the stables where each one rode a vulture griffin and flied away.


End file.
